


just for one day

by march_maiden



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unbelievable, impossible things happening - kepler says that he is sorry, jacobi swears, perhaps too unrealistic but i don't care
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_maiden/pseuds/march_maiden
Summary: у уоррена кеплера много планов, но главный на сегодня - остаться в живых.сперва он должен спасти вселенную и свою команду, пусть пока они считают, что он заодно с прайс и каттером.





	just for one day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetknight/gifts).

> это был мой первый текст, написанный по этому фандому.

_i, i wish you could swim_

_like the dolphins_

_like dolphins can swim_

_though nothing, nothing will keep us together_

_we can beat them, forever and ever_

_oh, we can be heroes just for one day_

_i, i will be King_

_and you, you will be Queen_

_though nothing will drive them away_

_we can be heroes just for one day_

** _we can be us just for one day_ **

### david bowie – heroes

** **

у уоррена кеплера много планов, но главный на сегодня - остаться в живых.

сперва он должен спасти вселенную и свою команду, пусть пока они считают, что он заодно с прайс и каттером.

беда прямолинейных хороших ребят в их ограниченной изобретательности, они действуют в лоб, героически раздирают на груди рубаху и кидаются на амбразуру. это не его метод, он дальновидней минковски и лавлэйс, он умеет видеть большую картину. "спасибо скажете потом" - криво усмехается про себя полковник, следуя за рэйчел.

да, это было больно - смотреть на рассерженного, прекрасного джакоби, умоляющего его остаться и не уходить. еще больнее было поворачиваться к нему спиной, но уоррен умел вовремя подавлять сентиментальные порывы души - и поэтому он был сильнее любых привязанностей.

по крайней мере, именно сейчас кеплер заставлял себя по-настоящему поверить в эти установки, иначе маска даст трещину, иначе пьеса пойдет не по сценарию, иначе он все же умрет.

рэйчел ему не доверяет, он чувствует это по тому, как напряжена её фигура, недоверие сквозит в каждой холодной, адресованной ему, улыбке. он разыгрывает свой последний гамбит.

на момент - протяжно-оглушительный и обжигающий, мир исчезает, превращаясь в ослепительную белую вспышку. откуда-то течет кровь и джакоби не сразу понимает, в какую часть тела вонзились осколки. но он успевает выбраться до того, как стало бы слишком поздно. и он может стоять на ногах, держась за стену - отличный результат! дэниель гордится собой - в этот раз он полагался не на расчеты, а на элемент неожиданности, на чистую удачу.

_спасибо, госпожа фортуна, не подвела, но я должен двигаться дальше._

голова гудит, а алые капли продолжают капать на пол, но пересчитывать все повреждения сейчас некогда.

_давай же, соберись, ползи, псина, ползи - на ту сторону дороги. пока тебя не переехал фургон._

_ты обещал алане. ты ее подвел. теперь ты обещал минковски и лавлэйс. они рассчитывают на тебя. нет права на ошибку. и пусть в данный момент ты больше похож на страшное месиво, чем на человека, которым ты когда-то был, они нуждаются в помощи. _

**ты не можешь сдохнуть здесь.**

каждый шаг - через больно, но джакоби ее фактически не чувствует, ведь когда боли слишком много, ты попросту перестаешь ее замечать.

в противоположном конце коридора появляется тень. у джакоби не осталось сил на очередную яростную схватку. он прислоняет голову к стене - боже, он невыносимо устал.

"ну давай же, выходи, выстрели, мне, блять, все равно..." - проносится в пелене мыслей.

но это оказывается тот человек, которого джакоби меньше всего ожидал сейчас увидеть.

"мистер джакоби. какая встреча."

"идите нахуй, полковник" - едва слышно шипит даниель.

"я отчитаю вас за нарушение субординации позже" - улыбается кеплер.

джакоби искренне надеется, что уоррена на самом деле здесь нет и это лишь видение, обыкновенная галлюцинация, пройдет, если игнорировать. но уоррен никуда уходить не собирается, джакоби болезненно морщится и сквозь зубы повторяет: "ты ненастоящий. ты меня оставил."

**глюк. ошибка системы. **

_проблема в том, что он не знает, как начать перезагрузку и удалить этот навязчивый вирус из своих координат._

он чувствует (новую механизированную, подарок от прайс – за услужливость?) руку кеплера на своем плече. уоррен помогает ему встать и сделать несколько шагов...

"нет, даниель, я более, чем настоящий. и, к твоему несчастью, здесь не осталось больше никого, кто дотащил бы тебя до наших друзей."

"ой, да просто заткнись. сделай мне одолжение?"

он вкладывает в эту фразу всю язвительность, стараясь хотя бы царапнуть броню самоуверенности уоррена. да пропади они все пропадом, ко всем чертям, лучше бы он потерял сознание, или истёк кровью, или-

джакоби награждает его фирменным убийственным взглядом. еще одно слово, и он его ударит, и без разницы, что сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы сжать руку в кулак.

"хорошо, хорошо, как скажешь. но позволь мне хотя бы... извиниться?"

джакоби закатывает глаза.

**да неужели.**

"что я слышу? повтори-ка, пожалуйста, кажется, я оглох после взрыва. погромче и помедленнее."

**"я... был не прав. прощу прощения."**

"все еще плохо слышу. помехи какие-то и ты неразборчиво говоришь."

"прости меня, я ошибался. но мне пришлось-"

джакоби хмурится.

"никаких "но". ты извиняешься или оправдываешься?"

у уоррена было много планов на сегодня, и в них определенно не входила сцена драматичного воссоединения. если быть честным, она должна была состояться, но гораздо позже, при свете софитов и звуках фанфар. явно не в этом коридоре в приглушенном свете, явно не с таким количеством крови и запаха гари в воздухе. ни разу не романтично, и он не выглядит героем-спасителем, как изначально задумывалось. кеплер ненавидит, когда все идет не по сценарию.

джакоби обмяк в его руках и едва держится на ногах, однако, характерное чувство юмора все еще при нем.

он посылает своего бывшего (начальника. командира. полковника.) куда подальше, и уоррен понимает, что заслужил, что у даниеля просто не хватает сил, так бы он ему еще и врезал в добавок.

уоррен мало что помнил из собственного детства, но рыцари не так принцесс спасали из неловких положений. и, как правило, у принцесс не был сломан нос, а тело утыкано осколками как старая игольница.

* * *

он осторожно целует пальцы джакоби и чувствует солоноватый привкус крови и обиды. джакоби смотрит на него с явным осуждением, но - одновременно - с облегчением. раздражения и злости в нем все еще полно, но ненависти не осталось.

"мы выберемся отсюда вместе, и я больше никогда тебя не оставлю. обещаю."

"_если ты еще веришь в меня_"

"а сейчас мы пойдем и, как выражается капитанесса лавлэйс, надерем зад плохим парням. кавалерия на подходе."

джакоби прячет улыбку, склонив голову на плечо уоррена.


End file.
